


The Plot Thickens

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finished this abandoned piece only to realize later that it wasn't abandoned. I had already finished it before. That one is <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2087205">The Cat's Out of the Bag</a>.</p></blockquote>





	The Plot Thickens

"Snape? Professor?" Harry said quietly as he stepped into Snape's quarters. He'd knocked twice and then in a fit of bravery just tried the knob which opened at his touch.

The Headmistress had sent Harry to check on Snape when he hadn't arrived at breakfast. Perhaps it was some sort of initiation for first year professors. If he could survive Snape, he could survive the students. 

Snape's travelling cloak hung on a hook on the wall, his teaching robes thrown over the back of a chair, and five feet away was Snape's grey nightshirt, the man himself wearing it.

_Shit._

~*~

"Might I ask just what you think you're doing, Professor Potter?" Snape's voice was soft but Harry knew that was when it was at its most deadly.

"I knocked but you didn't answer. McGonagall sent me to…" There was no way he was going to tell Snape he was checking up on him. "Why did the door open for me anyway?"

Snape's cheeks flushed slightly and instead of answering said, "If I might get dressed, Potter." 

"Oh. Right. Of course." Harry turned away, planning to leave but he watched the robes fly by and heard the soft rustle of fabric.

~*~

"What did the Headmistress need?" Snape said as he came back into view, now dressed in his teaching robes.

Harry looked down at Snape's bare feet. He slowly drew his eyes back up Snape's body, now hidden by the voluminous robes. How had he changed so fast?

Unless, like many traditional wizards, he still wore nothing under his robes. When he reached Snape's face, Harry realised he must have been staring. 

"She wanted to know why you weren't at breakfast," Harry mumbled, his face hot. 

"She knows I never take breakfast with the staff until the term begins September first."

~*~

"Maybe this was her way of forcing us to break the ice, let bygones be bygones, and all that," Harry said hopefully but the look on Snape's face only darkened.

"I think she had something in mind, all right," Snape said testily. "Nosy, interfering feline. As bad as Dumbledore."

Harry had no idea what Snape was on about. "Interfering? As bad as Dumbledore?"

Snape scowled but he seemed flustered. "You may report back that I am alive and well and she can mind her own business." 

The wheels began to turn in Harry's mind. The conclusion he reached was shocking.

~*~

"Kreacher!" The wizened elf appeared with a pop. "Bring tea for both of us, please."

"What do you think you are doing, Potter?" Snape said through gritted teeth.

"McGonagall knows how you feel about me." Harry grinned. "She _also_ knows how I feel about you."

"Mutual loathing?" Snape replied but the fight had gone out of his voice.

"Mutual _something_ ," Harry said. "Respect? Attraction? Lust?"

Snape stalked toward him and Harry braced himself, afraid he'd gone too far.

When Snape pulled him into a toe curling kiss, he realised they'd be going a lot farther before the day was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this abandoned piece only to realize later that it wasn't abandoned. I had already finished it before. That one is [The Cat's Out of the Bag](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2087205).


End file.
